


Track 9: Tag, you're it

by talisha_jaynee



Series: The Shameless Cry Baby Storybook [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me take you for a joyride," the man's low gravelly voice spoke through the open window, "I've got some candy for you inside."</p><p>Songfic to Tag, you're it - Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 9: Tag, you're it

He was still on his home street when he noticed the black van. It had been parked outside the Milkovich house, but Mickey didn't pay attention as he began his night walk along the footpath, too filled with worry about the consequences he would have to face tomorrow.

"Fuck, why did I have to make such a mess?" He asked himself out loud, kicking the small pebbles out of his path, "I'm such a fucking dumbass. Fucking falling in love with a liar and breaking everything. Fuck" His head was hung low as he continued muttering depressing things making himself feel worse and worse with every step. Hearing a car pull up slightly in front of him broke his focus and his head snapped up. The van sat there idle, like it had before in front of Mickey's house. Mickey felt nervous walking past it, his mind screaming danger. But he couldn't go home, not yet. Mickey was still freaking out about his fathers reaction to what he had created in the kitchen. So he quickened his pace as he walked past the car, trying to look in the window, but the tint was so dark that Mickey could only see a pair of piercing blue eyes stare back into his own blue eyes. He shuddered slightly and continued his fast pace along the footpath. It only took a few moments for Mickey to hear the car start again and slowly roll along to catch up with him. Now Mickey's panic had a new focus. He began to run when he saw the car again in his peripheral vision, flight overtaking fight. He ran for a few minutes, but the car just continued at the same pace, not seeming to slow down.

The car finally passed Mickey and he breathed a sigh of relief until he saw  the car park only a few feet in front. He slowed down noticing the front window roll down. He walked up to the open window and saw a face. It was a rather plain face and short blonde hair, nothing distinguishing about it, except for the eyes, which now felt like they were staring into Mickey's soul. He looked away from the blonde man and began walking the opposite way, back to his house. Nothing his father could say would be scarier than getting kidnapped, Mickey decided. He heard the car start again and drive further away from Mickey down the street. Thinking he had gotten rid of the creepy van, Mickey laughed before hearing it come back around and drive next to him.

"Let me take you for a joyride," the man's low gravelly voice spoke through the open window, "I've got some candy for you inside."

Mickey shook his head and sped up again not making eye contact. He was running hard and only focusing on getting home that he didn't realize the man park once again in front of him until he felt large hands grab his body and pull him into the van. Mickey's eye's widened in fear when he realized what happened, he had just been kidnapped.

"Now listen to me kid," The man's deep voice whispered in Mickey's ear, he was holding Mickey in front of his longer, stronger body one hand over Mickey's mouth and one around his waist, squeezing tightly, "I'm going to let go and you are not going to make a noise okay?"

Mickey could only nod in response.

"Or else," the man continued, "I'm going to have to shoot you." The man's hand disappeared from Mickey's body momentarily before pulling out a gun in front of Mickey, facing the barrel at his head. 

Mickey nodded again showing the man he understood. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes at the thought of him dying.

"You're a cry baby then?" the man asked, voice sounding lighter now, "perfect."

The younger boy didn't know what he meant but it sent a chill down his spine. Mickey was then quickly blinded and gagged by soft fabric before the man moved back into the driver seat.

"Can't let you see where we're going cry baby," he cooed softly, "you just have to trust me."

Mickey didn't respond and just sat in the back of the van for hours waiting for the drive to finish. He wasn't buckled into anything and was constantly getting thrown around as the driver stopped, turned and sped, hitting his head roughly on the metal of the van every few seconds before he saw his vision turn black and passed out.

Mickey awoke feeling groggy, like he hadn't had enough sleep. He also had a strong headache. He sat up in a bed that felt to firm and looked around at new surroundings. It was one single room that was quite dark. The only light source seemed to come from the windows that were scattered along the top of the walls, too small and high to allow anyone to see inside, or for Mickey to look out. There were a few play toys laying around the concrete floor, a dollhouse, dolls, teddy bears, a Mrs. potato head and alphabet blocks. He looked down at himself and noticed all his clothes had been ripped and there were blood stains. Confused, Mickey's hands moved up and felt his face. He noticed his lip was tender and fatter, his nose felt crooked and his hair was sticky. He tried to stand up but pain shot through his body, coming from his ribs, legs, arms and ass. Panic began to rise up his throat and he started screaming. He screamed and screamed until his voice became horse before someone entered the room.

"Baby, baby, baby," the blonde man cooed, walking swiftly into the room and towards Mickey, "cry baby, you're going to hurt yourself." He sat down next to Mickey on the bed and instinctively Mickey looked away and raised his arms to protect his face. "Oh you think I'm going to hurt my cry baby?" the older man smiled sweetly, "of course I wouldn't. My cry baby is special. I would never hurt my cry baby." Mickey didn't lower his hands but looked into the mans blue eyes. "Do you have anything to say, my cry baby?" His look seemed threatening to Mickey and all Mickey could think of doing was to apologize, hoping that would make his kidnapper happy.

"I'm sorry," Mickey whispered, voice broken from all the screaming, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He started crying then, which the older man quickly wiped up.

"Good cry baby," he praised, licking the fingers that held Mickey's tears, "you're such a good cry baby. You'll never leave me cry baby." He began to stroke Mickey's dark hair.

"No, never," Mickey's voice quivered as he replied, "thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> woop there it is  
> tumblr: gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com  
> song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLYlMq6MU2s


End file.
